The Very Thought Of You
by CLShipper
Summary: Balcony Bud. Early season 3, the Gilmore Girls have reconciled with Chris and they attend his wedding in Boston. Chris and Lor confront their feelings.


"The Very Thought Of You"

by C&L Shipper

Category: Balcony Bud.

Summary: This story takes place early season 3. Lorelai, Rory and Chris have all made up before the story begins. Lorelai and Rory attend Chris and Sherry's wedding in Boston. The day brings up feelings for both Lorelai and Chris, about what their own wedding and life together might have been like.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They are all the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and co. No infringement on copyright intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The very thought of you

And I forget to do

The little ordinary things

That everyone ought to do

I'm living in a kind of daydream

I'm happy as a King

And foolish though it may seem

To me that's everything

The mere idea of you

The longing here for you

You'll never know

How slow the moments go

Till I'm near to you

I see your face in every flower

Your eyes in stars above

It's just the thought of you

The very thought of you, my love

~ 'The Very Though Of You'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom you don't have to come. Why are you coming anyway?" Rory inquired.

"Rory, I'm not letting you drive all the way to Boston on your own."

"I'll be fine."

"Rory I'm coming, all right?"

"Okay fine, I'll be glad to share the car ride with you, but Mom there has to be another reason why your coming."

"You're right, to glimpse, the no hose wearing, wrinkle free witch that your father is marrying, all blown up like a huge white whale." Lorelai grinned.

"Mean" Rory scolded. "It's beyond me why your coming. I know you still have feelings for Dad, I would think you wouldn't want to subject yourself to watching him marry another women. The invitation was just for me anyway, I think Dad knows it would be a little odd for the both of you so..."

"Rory!" Lorelai said impatiently. "First of all, I'm not letting you go on your own, you don't need to drive all that way by yourself, and I think your Dad would understand that. Second of all, I'm not sitting around thinking how much I want to be with you Dad. And third of all, Chris is my friend, and I'd like to wish him well today, all right?"

"Fine, but you know if Sherry hadn't got pregnant, it would be you Dad would be saying 'I do' to. And deny your feelings all you want, but I know he loves you." Rory spoke defiantly.

Lorelai bit her bottom lip at the mention of Chris loving her. "Honey, drop this okay. It's your Dad's wedding day and we are both going to be there to share in it with him." Lorelai's tone was firm.

"Lets go then," Rory said putting her disapproval to one side. Rory turned to face the front door.

Out of Rory's sight Lorelai's lips quivered as she processed her daughters words of "It would be you Dad would be saying, I do to." She quickly pushed the words out of her mind. She went over and put her arm around Rory and turned the knob of the front door. "Let's get this show on the road."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorelai and Rory pulled up to a lovely looking stately home. There were people all entering the establishment and a man in a tux was directing the guests down the side of the house to a large garden.

Lorelai and Rory got out of the car "This must be the place," Rory said.

"Sherry really went all out, this place looks like something out of a Jane Austen novel. How can they afford something like this, anyway?"

"Sherry's parents are paying," Rory answered.

"On a shoe salesman's budget and that of a kindergarten teacher? These people must be cat burglars in their spare time."

"Sherry is an only child Mom. Plus, people do have money put aside for their daughter's wedding. Well, 'Father of the Bride' type people anyway." Rory commented.

"Well, either way this doesn't seem like your Dad. I will say it does however, seem like your Dad's parents. It seems like my parents too. Oh, god!"

"What?" Rory asked with alarm.

"I just had a flash to what my wedding would be like if my mother had her way. She told me when she was planing Sookie wedding, she had this dream of me walking down the aisle to a winter theme, whatever that means. She said it would be a Romanov style wedding. God, Emily world is a scary place," Lorelai said gripping Rory's shoulders in mock fear.

"Well breath, everything is okay. Except for the fact that I think you just broke both my shoulders."

"Sorry honey."

Rory rubbed her shoulders. "I'm all right, but could you try and think happy thoughts or at least thoughts that don't internally damage your child?"

"Don't worry, the wedding from lolly pop lane is starting to float away."

"Good, come on lets get our seats."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorelai and Rory entered the garden as an usher came up to them.

"Bride or groom, ladies?"

"Oh, groom, thank you" Rory said.

"Right this way."

As the usher lead them to their seats, Lorelai heard a woman calling her name.

"Lorelai Gilmore?"

Lorelai turned around. Sitting on the aisle were two people Lorelai unfortunately recognised all too well. At that moment Rory turned around to.

"Mr and Mrs Hayden, hello," Lorelai said politely, as she walked towards them.

Lorelai turned her attention briefly to the usher who was now taping her on the shoulder.

"Madam" the usher said.

"Oh, sorry, we might be here for a sec, so do keep ushering other people. We'll find our own seats."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Yes, you can, you just leave us here and continue with your job."

"No, I mean, all the guests have to be shown to their seats."

"Your commitment to your job is outstanding, but also a little unnecessary right now," Lorelai said dismisively.

The usher put his hands on his hips.

"If you came back in like 5 minuets, we would be happy to have you seat us," Rory smoothed the way.

"Fine then," the usher stormed off.

"I see you still have a way with people Lorelai," Francine said coldly.

"Oh, yes my charm never fails to light up the world wherever I go."

Francine scowled. Turning her attention to Rory, she said, "You on the other hand young lady handled yourself with great distinction and poise just now."

"Thank you," Rory replied.

"Hello there Rory," Straub said. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too," Rory said

"I'm surprised to see you here Lorelai, I should think you would have an aversion to weddings. After all Christopher is marrying his girlfriend and intends to father his child. Just like he wanted to do with you all those years ago."

"Oh, no I have nothing against attending weddings, just being the star of the show in them."

"Yes, well many social conventions don't seem to agree with you." Francine commented curtly.

"Well, I think Christopher will love having his eldest child here today," Staub put in.

"I'm glad to be here," Rory answered.

Lorelai decided she could not stand another stifling minute with the Haydens.

"If you'll excuse us, we might just wait for the very attentive usher over here."

"Oh, no that's fine, goodbye Rory, we hope to see you again soon," Staub stated.

"Nice to see you again," Francine directed her comment at Rory.

"It was nice seeing you too."

"Well, come on honey, we've taken up enough of Mr & Mrs Hayden's time."

Staub, Francine and Lorelai exchanged no further words. Lorelai and Rory moved and stood to the side of the chairs.

A few seconds later Lorelai and Rory observed Chris greeting his parents.

"Mom, Dad," Chris said.

His mother stood up and hugged him.

"Christopher."

"Hi Mom."

Pulling away from the hug Francine fussed, "Christopher your bow tie is crooked. You want to look your best for such a special day."

"Yeah, well you only get married once, right?" Chris' tone was full of mischief.

"I should hope so," was his mother's serious reply.

"Dad!" Rory called running up to Chris.

"Hey!" Chris said as Rory leapt into his arms.

"How's my girl?" Chris asked, thrilled at seeing his daughter.

"I'm fine, I'm so glad to see you."

"Right back at ya, I couldn't imagine today without you."

Chris gave his daughter a big kiss on the cheek.

Lorelai then made her presense known. She said in a forceful, clear voice, "Hey buddy, other guests are waiting to be greeted here as well."

Chris followed his eyes to the face of the women speaking, he couldn't believe she was there.

"Lor? My god what are you doing here?"

"Oh Rory and I were driving past. We were lost and thought we might ask for directions at this lovely looking home. There seemed to be a party going on, and then we discovered it was a wedding, so we decided to gatecrash. We didn't know it was yours. But happy wedding day anyway."

Chris kissed Lor on the cheek. "Thanks."

Chris looked Lorelai up and down, taking in her beauty.

"You look wonderful, I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah, me too."

At that moment the usher came up behind them, "Excuse me your 5 minutes are up would you care to be seated now?"

"Oh, hi sorry about before, yes we're ready," Rory addressed him.

"Then if you will just follow me."

Chris chimed in. "Oh hey, wait."

The Usher and the girls turned to look at him.

"You girls want to be seated now? I'll take you if you like?"

"Thanks Dad," Rory beamed.

"Aww, Rory aren't we special we get our very own escort."

Chris talked to the Usher. "Okay there Jeeves, you can go and seat other people. I can take care of these two lovely ladies."

"My name is not Jeeves." The usher's patience was wearing thin.

"You look like a Jeeves, there my good man," Chris teased.

"Why don't you marry her," he pointed to Lorelai.

Lorelai caught her breath.

"You are both two of the most rude people I have ever had the misfortune to meet," the usher stormed off.

"Thanks You," both Chris and Lorelai called after him gleefully.

Chris put an arm around each of Rory and Lorelai.

He turned to his parents. "Mom, Dad did you get to say hi to Rory?"

"Oh, yes we did, you have a wonderful little girl there Christopher."

Chris smiled at Rory, "Thanks, I know it."

"Well let's get the Gilmore girls seated shall we?"

"Fine by me," Lorelai said meeting Francine's cold stare.

Chris walked off with his arms draped around Lorelai and Rory.

Once they were out of ear shot of his parents, Chris asked apologetically "My parents didn't lay into you before I saw them did they Lor? I know how abrasive they can be. What ever they said don't think about it, they can be very cruel."

"Oh, your mother the parana fish, is no match for me. I'm fine. But thanks for looking out for me." Lorelai squeezed his arm.

"Anytime," Chris replayed in a tone full of adoration.

"How do these seats grab you?" Chris asked as they stopped at two spare seats on the aisle.

"Well, someone's a regular Jeeves," Rory playfully said.

"No kidding. You could boot our usher friend out of a job, you have the skill my friend." Lorelai mockingly said.

"Please be seated ladies," Chris said in his most professional tone.

Lorelai and Rory took their seats.

"You better get in to position," Rory said. "The wedding should be starting soon."

"Yeah, I better get to it. You girls be alright here?"

"Hello, we were just seated by a professional usher. I think we'll be fine," Lorelai teased.

"Alright then, I'll see you after I've tied the knot."

"Good luck Dad!" Rory called after him.

Chris turned and smiled at Rory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the bride and groom had said their I Do's and finished their first dance, Lorelai and Rory joined guests around the long buffet table. Lorelai piled her plate high with crab cakes and cheese puffs.

"I'm telling you," Rory commented, "you're eating to compensate for the terrible heartache that you are feeling right now over Dad having just wed Sherry, and after seeing their bridal waltz. Why don't you just admit it, Mom? It's hard to see Dad with someone else."

"Rory. I am eating because we're at a wedding and that's what you do at a wedding. Well, when you're not the one getting married anyway. And second of all, I would in no way want my first dance with my husband to be to Bruce Springsteen's 'Secret Garden'. Now that is tragic. Your poor father. I really do pity him entering an entire life with that woman."

"Pity AND jealousy," Rory shot back.

"No, pity and pity. These crab cakes are really good you know. You should try some."

"Well I will when they bring in a fresh truckload to make up for all the ones you're wolfing down. Could you inhale those things any faster?"

"They're good, ok? I'm hungry."

"Mom, come on. I saw you, you were tearing up when Dad was dancing with Sherry. Why do you think I grabbed your hand? I know this is tough on you, I just wish you'd admit it."

"What's tough is not having any coffee to go with these crab cakes."

"Crab cakes and coffee? Hmmm, interesting. You are right though, I know Sherry is a huge Bruce Springsteen fan, but that song is in no way wedded bliss material."

"Hmmm, she's a regular Sookie, isn't she?" Lorelai agreed.

They were silent for a moment.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Rory finally began.

"Asking's good. Making decrees is not."

"Fine, I'm sorry. But what I wanted to ask you was, have you ever thought about, one day if you get married, what your wedding song would be?"

"Why are you bringing that up?" Lorelai fidgeted.

"I dunno, I'm just curious."

"Honey, I was engaged to Max remember. We had a wedding song all picked out."

"I know," Rory continued. "It's just you and Max didn't seem to have the same taste in music. All I'm asking is, if you were marrying the guy of your dreams, a guy who was totally a match for you, what song do you think you'd pick?"

"Well, actually I have thought about it over time, and I decided that U2 aren't really slow-dance, bridal waltz material. And then, well, I decided to break with tradition totally and go with something by Metallica, but then I thought my father would have a heart attack, and my mother would be convinced I was worshipping Satan."

Rory smiled. "So, heart attack inducing, Satan worshipping songs aside, have you thought of any songs that might be a viable possibility?"

"Rory, I don't see why you want to know," Lorelai said uncooperatively.

"As I told you before, I'm just curious. If you haven't thought of anything then fine, but..."

Lorelai sighed and looked down at the ground. "Frank Sinatra, 'The Very Thought Of You'."

"Really?" Rory snapped to attention.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"I kinda assumed you didn't really have one in mind. Well, not in a a definite kind of, 'When I get married to my dream guy, this is the only song I will accept' kinda way."

"Well, that used to be the song of choice for me. I'm not so sure now." Lorelai dreamily talked half to herself.

"What do you mean used to be? How long have you had it in mind? Why are you reconsidering it? I think it would be nice," Rory said with a definite air of approval.

"Oh, it's a nice song, I'm just not sure if it's the right song anymore though," Lorelai said, gazing off into the distance.

"Earth to Mom," Rory waved her hand in Lorelai's face.

"Oh, sorry sweets." Lorelai's head came down from the clouds. "Can we stop all this wedding nonsense, please? It hasn't happened yet for me and I don't see it happening in the near future. So we have plenty of time to plan the details. You can even help me choose my ultimate wedding song, when the time comes okay?" Lorelai gazed at her daughter with gentle eyes.

"Ok, fine. Enough talk about wedded bliss and weddings. Let me try one of your crab cakes."

"See, I knew you'd come round to the crab cakes. But you see these particular crab cakes have my name all over them. Go get your own. There's some over there. I haven't entirely drained the see of the friendly little crustaceans yet."

Rory put her hand on her mother's arm. "I'll be right back."

In the distance, Lorelai glimpsed Chris and Sherry with their arms around one another. Her eyes grew misty, and under her breath she said, "It's just the thought of you, the very thought of you, my love."

Chris and Sherry stood over the other side of the lawn. They were talking with Sherry's parents and cousin.

"You made our little girl very happy today, Christopher, I hope you know," Sherry's dad said.

"Well it's been a pretty special day for me too, Brian," Chris replied.

"And for this little one too," Sherry said, placing her hand on her stomach.

Sherry's cousin then spoke. "You're going to be so happy, Sherry. Four more months and you are going to have your little own bundle of joy. And, if I may say so, with a daddy that looks the way you do, Chris, I'd say the baby's going to be an absolute charmer."

"All flattery is most welcome," Chris replied.

"Thank you for making me the happiest woman on earth today, darling," Sherry said, resting her head on Christopher's shoulder

"I'm a pretty wonderful guy, aren't I?" Chris jokingly commented.

"Well if you'll excuse us, we have some other people we need to see," Sherry said.

"Happy wedding day, darling," Sherry's mother gushed as she hugged her.

Chris and Sherry walked across the garden.

"Sherry," a woman called.

"Diane!" Sherry called back. "Honey, would you mind? Diane and I have a lot of catching up to do. You know, cosmetics talk."

"Ah," was Chris' reply. "I'll muddle through without you," Chris said in a sickly-sweet tone.

"Oh honey," Sherry said, kissing him goodbye.

Chris spotted Lorelai and Rory over by the buffet table. He rushed over to them. He put his arms around Rory.

"Well, are the two best dressed ladies at this wedding having a good time?"

"Dad," Rory squealed wrapping her own arms around his.

"Hey there kiddo." Chris kissed the top of Rory's head.

"Congratulations Dad, I'm so happy for you. It's a great wedding. And yes we are, having a good time, but I think the bride was the best dressed."

"Oh yeah, but you two still take out top honours," Chris clarified.

"Oh, well thank you. It truly was a lovely wedding," Lorelai joined in. "But I gotta ask, what's with the Bruce Springsteen 'Secret Garden' for your wedding song?"

"Oh yes, well," Chris said, rolling his eyes. "You know how Sherry is a huge Bruce Springsteen fan? Well, her favourite movie also happens to be 'Jerry Maguire', so. It was either Secret Garden, which I do admit is not one's first choice for a wedding song, or any number of Celine Dione songs which would have fit in better with this occasion, but it's Celine Dione. So, as you can imagine, I chose the lesser of two evils."

"Well, you still danced really nicely," Lorelai assured him. "You two looked really happy out there."

"It's my wedding day, Lor," was Chris' only answer.

Chris suddenly beamed a smile at his girls, pulling himself back into reality. "What do you say we lose this crowd?" he asked. "There's a fishpond down a bit further."

"I hope there are no crabs," Rory said.

Chris then eyed Lorelai's plate. "Hey, you mind? Thanks," he said, taking three of the crab cakes in his hand.

"Noone steals my crab cakes," Lorelai said in a tone of mock anger.

"Sorry M'Lady," he said as he put one in his mouth.

"Are we walking or eating?" Rory asked.

"Both," her parents said together.

"You're bringing your stash with you?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai replied.

"I'm telling you, denial," Rory whispered to her mother.

"What?" Chris asked as they began walking.

"Nothing," the girls said together.

When they reached the pond, Rory, Lorelai and Christopher sprawled on the grass.

They stayed their whiling away the time, laughing and chatting, and having a good time lost in their own little world.

"You know," Lorelai said beginning a new topic of discussion, "I never though you'd end up with someone whose favourite movie was 'Jerry Maguire'."

"It's a little scary, but she has quirks and that's fine by me."

"Whatever turns you on," Lorelai said, rolling her eyes. "But honestly, could there be a movie with more unlikeable characters and schmaltzy dialogue?"

"I must admit, I did burst out laughing the first time I saw the end scene." Chris pointed to Lorelai, mimicking Tom Cruise. "I'm not letting YOU get rid of me, how about THAT? YOU complete ME."

Lorelai played along, and lent up closer to Chris. "Just shut up. Just SHUT UP. You had me at hello. You had me at hello."

Through most of the exchange Lorelai, and Chris were heartily laughing, however when the words 'you had me at hello' left Lorelai's lips, Chris and Lorelai's eyes met and Lorelai's voice became soft and dreamy. With the second 'you had me at hello', Chris and Lorelai gazed into each others eyes. They both felt their hearts beat a little faster. Chris tenderly touched his hand against Lorelai's cheek. Before they knew it, Lorelai and Chris' lips were touching. After a moment of revelling in the sweetness, and wonderful intimate warmth, they broke off in a rush. It seemed to them both that they had known at the same moment that they had to deny themselves the closeness.

Chris looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry, I just got lost in the character there. Ya know, method acting and all."

"Me too." Lorelai stared down at a blade of grass at her feet.

Rory broke the tension. "Well, I say, Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden for Oscars."

"Well, I'd like to thank the Academy..." Lorelai said, looking up at her daughter, grateful for the ice breaker.

Chris, still feeling very uncomfortable with the memory of kissing Lorelai lingering in his mind, said quickly: "And all of this wouldn't have been possible without my wife, Sherry," continuing the acceptance speech.

"And your fabulous daughter Rory," Rory put in.

"Oh yeah, her too," Chris pretended as if the though had only just occurred to him.

Lorelai stuck another crab cake in her mouth. "These are so good, who have you got catering for your wedding? Give them my number and they can come cook for me every night."

"I might get in on some of that action too. Mind having me at your dinner table every night?" Chris inquired playfully.

Just then a voice called from behind them. "There you are, Christopher."

"Brian, hi," Chris said, getting up off the grass. Rory and Lorelai got up too.

"Brian," Chris said, "I'd like you to meet my daughter Rory." Rory came and stood with Chris.

"Hi there, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Sherry's dad."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"You too," Brian said, giving Rory a warm smile. He then turned his attention to Chris. "I'm about to make my toast to you and Sherry, you better come and be part of it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Chris said with a smile. "I'll be right there."

Brian left the three other people alone.

"You're up, Dad," Rory said.

"Yeah, I guess I better get to it. You two coming?"

Rory looked back at Lorelai, who seemed lost and far away.

"Just give Mom a minute to finish her crab cakes and we'll be along."

"Alright, bye sweetie. Don't miss it," Chris said, hugging Rory.

Chris left the girls alone.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"Huh?" Lorelai answered.

Without saying another word, Rory went over and hugged Lorelai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Chris and Sherry were talking to some guests that Lorelai and Rory did not know.

When there was a pause in the conversation, Lorelai said, "Uh, excuse us. Chris, Sherry, we'd just like to congratulate you on your marriage. It was a wonderful ceremony."

"Thanks," Sherry said with a smile.

"Thanks for coming Lor, it was great having you here," Chris added.

"We were glad to be here," Lorelai replied.

"Congratulations again Dad, I'm so happy for you. You too, Sherry."

"Thanks, honey, I couldn't be more happy."

"Well, good," Rory answered.

"Actually, we just came up to congratulate you cos we're about ready to leave," Lorelai interjected.

"Oh, if you two are leaving I'll walk you to your car," Chris said. "You wouldn't mind, would you sweetie?" he said, turning to Sherry.

"Oh no, that's fine. Hurry back though, Love."

"I will. Love you." Chris kissed Sherry.

"Well, shall we?" Chris said, turning to Lorelai and Rory.

"Lead the way," Lorelai said.

Lorelai, Rory and Chris walked to the car.

While they had been walking, Chris had put his arm around Rory. He had resisted the strong urge to put his other arm around Lorelai. Instead, with his spare hand he worked his wedding ring off his finger. This went unnoticed by his companions. Once they reached the car, Rory hugged her Dad.

"I'm so thrilled for you, Dad, you really looked happy today. You really deserve it. I'm glad Sherry makes you so happy."

"I'm a very lucky guy," Chris affirmed.

"A very lucky guy, who in case I haven't said it yet looked very handsome today," Rory continued.

"Why, thank you. You made my day by being here sweetie, I hope you know that."

"I'm just glad I could be here, I love you Dad."

"I love you too honey, don't ever forget that."

Lorelai listened silently to her daughter and Chris' conversation. The bond between the two always warmed her heart, but today, it was especially wonderful.

As the words washed over her, she began to think about what life might have been like if she and Chris had been together all these years.

Snapping herself back to the real world she heard Rory say, "Mom! Mom, aren't you going to congratulate Dad?"

"Oh, yeah of course, Rory would you mind giving your Dad and I a moment alone?"

"Oh, that's fine, give me the key's will you, I'll drive okay."

"Sure if you want." Lorelai was not really paying attention to what her daughter was saying, but some how she managed to reach into her bag and pull out the keys.

Rory grabbed the keys from her mother's hand, she then turned back to her father.

"So, I guess, we'll talk in two weeks. You can tell me all about your honeymoon and the wonderful joys of being an old married man," Rory teased.

"Less of the old thank you, young lady," Chris light heatedly retorted.

Continuing, Chris said, "You know, your not going to have to wait two weeks to talk to me don't you?" Chris placed his hand on Rory's shoulder.

"But Dad your honeymoon? You and Sherry..."

Chris warmly, but firmly cut his daughter off. "I may be on my honeymoon, but I still want to talk with you, that will always be important to me. Sherry, understands that. Besides she and I will be doing plenty of honeymooning, so don't worry about that. So I'll talk to you on Wednesday, deal."

"Deal," Rory's face lit up.

Chris and Rory embraced.

Breaking away, Rory informed her parents, "I'll wait in the car."

"Bye sweetie," Chris said.

"I'll be there in a minute, babe," Lorelai kissed her daughter.

Rory got into the car.

Lorelai turned, awkwardly to Chris. "You mind if we go and sit down over there for a sec? She motioned to a bench located by some climbing roses, about 20 meters away.

"Actually, that sounds perfect, there's some things I'd like to say to you."

Lorelai grabbed Chris by the arm, they both silently delighted in the touch. When they reached the bench they sat down consciously a little way apart.

"So," Chris began turning to Lorelai. "I can't tell you how much it meant to me having you here today Lor, thanks for coming. I know the invitation just said for Rory to come, but I kinda suspected you would come as well. I mean it is a long drive, and Rory is still young, I thought you might feel the need to come, which, I totally understand by the way."

Lorelai smirked. "Ha, I told her you would."

Chris continued. "I just wasn't sure how I would feel seeing you today, I didn't know if I would be able to deal with it. You and I have been so connected for so long, and It's just I started a whole new life today, and.... but you know when you were standing there in front of me I knew, I wanted you there. It made my day come to life. I realised you'll always be part of me nothing can change that. And if the truth be known, I was worried you'd feel a little uncomfortable too."

Chris gazed at Lorelai, "I want you to know Lor, I think you're an absolutely amazing mother. I couldn't have asked for a better women to have raised my daughter."

Lorelai, looked a little uncomfortable, thinking about Sherry. Chris noticed the look on her face, and realised the implications of his words. He couldn't think of how to recover though. It was true he knew there would never be a better mother on the planet than Lorelai. He looked down at his hands.

Lorelai jumped in quickly, "Thanks. Rory adores you, you know, and well, she should. You're wonderful with her."

"When I'm around right?" Chris' tone was wracked with guilt. His eyes fixed on Lorelai again.

Lorelai, reached out and touched Chris' hand.

"Honey, don't beat yourself up, things happened the way they happened."

"Yeah, but could things have been different?" Chris almost begged for an answer.

"We'll never know," Lorelai offered, feeling rather lost herself.

Chris pulled his hand away from Lorelai, and brushed his hand up against her cheek. "You do understand why, I'm doing this right? I need to see my child grown up every day of it's life. I messed up with Rory, and I just can't let that happen again. I need to be a full time Dad."

"I know you do. I understand perfectly."

Chris had moved his hand up to stroke Lorelai hair, but at the last moment he retracted. He put his hand back in his lap. He felt his wedding ring rolling around in his other hand. He glanced at it quickly before continuing to speak. "Being with Sherry, I mean don't get me wrong, I do love Sherry very much. She's an absolutely wonderful woman. It's just I need you to know, that in my ultimate fantasies, I'd be with you and Rory right now. You and Rory light up my life. I was so looking forward the day at Sookie's wedding to finally, after all the ways I screwed up, be living my life the way I've always dreamed of living it, with the two people that mean the world to me. You'd be all mine, I mean really all mine." Chris voice was lofty and oozing with love.

Lorelai's tone turned very serious, and steadfast . "Chris we both made mistakes. And, if you want to know, I've thought about it too, the life we could have built together. The three of us, maybe even having more kids as well. But you know the truth is we were both of us, just never ready to join together."

Lorelai's tone then grew affectionate. "It doesn't mean I haven't thought about us as you know, an 'us' all these years. You're always with me like my shadow, I suppose. You make me complete somehow, when you're around life just makes sense." Lorelai suddenly became self conscious. "Oh, God now who sounds like a bad hollywood movie. I'm so sorry my brain must have been taken over by aliens, forgive......"

Chris had been taking all this in, with a blissful aura about him. He loved this women, she was his one and only, his soul mate, and hearing her finally admit how deep her feelings were for him brought him a joy he only knew one way to express. As Lorelai was in mid sentence, Chris tenderly moved his lips over hers blocking any sound emitted from them. Lorelai placed her hands behind Chris' neck. She had closed her eyes the second she had felt his mouth upon hers. They kissed deeply, there was so much love being expressed between the two, so much tenderness. They both had never felt so safe. They felt that time stood still leaving them forever in that wonderful moment with the stars shinning down on them. As they were kissing, Chris' wedding ring fell from his hand onto the ground.

Finally Chris tore himself away. He opened his eyes a spilt second before Lorelai did.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself," he said in a whisper.

"You didn't do it alone," was all Lorelai could manage to utter.

At that moment, Lorelai caught sight of something shinning on the ground. "Hey what's that?" she asked, bending down to pick it up. She examined it in her fingers. Holding it up she inquired, "Isn't that your wedding ring? How did it get down there?"

"Damn thing never did fit right," Chris commented flippantly.

"Chris," Lorelai prompted.

"All right I took it off," Chris relented.

"Why?"

Chris' tone was distant, "I guess, I just wanted one last chance to have you and Rory as my only family. I thought about you all day Lor. Even when I was saying 'I do' half the time I was seeing you. "

"Hallucinations, wow you should get that checked out by a doctor," Lorelai quipped jovially.

"Did you ever picture our wedding, yours and mine?" Chris continued not before smiling at Lorelai's last comment.

"Sometimes," Lorelai said truthfully.

"You know when I was dancing with Sherry, at points, it seemed like I was dancing with you to our wedding song."

"OUR wedding song you mean you had one in mind?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Well, yeah," Chris admitted.

Lorelai's interest was peaked. "Well go on share," Lorelai said with a smile.

"'The Very Though Of You'. Remember we spent hours learning to waltz to that song, when we were kids. We suffered through the lessons together, but somehow being with you made it bearable. We had our first kiss to that song," Chris blissfully trailed off.

Coming back to himself he added, "Maybe it's unimaginative but I thought It might be appropriate. You know, one day when we finally got it together. We'd swear to be together always, 'Cos you'll never know, how slow, the moments go, till I'm near to you'." Chris said in a jokey tone.

"I think that's a perfect song," Lorelai affirmed. She didn't let on that for all the reasons outlined by Chris she felt the same way. It was going to be their song.

Lorelai glanced at her watch, "Oh, crap is that the time. We gotta get home."

"I'll show you to your car," Chris said standing up.

Lorelai remained seated, "Wow, a personal usher and a valet all in the one day," she gibed.

"You coming?" Chris asked.

Lorelai then noticed the ring that she was still holding. "Hey wait, hold out your left hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it," Lorelai coaxed.

Chris obeyed. Lorelai held up the ring into the moon light.

"You don't want to forget this," she told him.

"Oh, of course thanks," Chris reached out to get it from Lorelai.

"Let me would you," she said simply, getting to her feet.

Chris replied softly, delighted by the notion, "Alright, I'd like that."

Lorelai gently slipped the ring on his finger as he watched with total euphoria. "I'm living in a kind of daydream. I'm happy as a Queen," she heard herself say as she placed the ring on Chris's finger.

He rubbed his finger over the band living happily in the moment. "And foolish though it may seem, to me that's everything," Chris continued. Looking up from the token of love that had just been placed on his hand, he flashed a smile at Lorelai. "Thanks."

"Now, don't lose that again. What would your bride think?" Lorelai scolded in a light hearted tone.

"Don't worry, some how I think the ring was just a few seconds ago stuck with super glue. It's not ever coming off," Chris mused tranquilly.

Lorelai picked up Chris' left hand and held it in hers, admiring the ring. After a brief time she said in a peaceful tone, laced with devotion, and cherishing the instant, "Well, just remember, a women who loves you more than she can say just gave that ring to you." She found herself getting lost in his eyes.

Chris looked upon her with the same amount of warmth, he then spoke in soft caressing tones. "I hope the lady knows how much she means to me. She is my one and only my soul mate. I'm so lucky to have her in my life."

Lorelai ran her hand across his cheek, till her fingers touched lightly to his lips. "She knows," she replied.

Lorelai then dropped both her hands to her side, breaking the mood. She then said in a commanding tone, "Well if, you're my valet, then please valet."

Chris took her by the arm. "Right you are madam," he chuckled.

When they reached the car, Chris opened the passenger side door for Lorelai.

"Silver service, right to your door," Chris said.

"Thank you, do you need me to tip you?" Lorelai jeered.

"I think the tip was all taken care of back there," he laughed, his eyes shinning.

"Hey Dad," Rory interjected.

"Hi angel," Chris replied leaning in the car door slightly.

"Thanks again for coming today, it really made the day perfect," Chris continued from his vantage point.

"We wouldn't have missed it," Rory beamed.

" Well, it's late," Chris said. "I better let you two go. Drive safe okay? I'll talk to you on Wednesday, okay Sweetie."

"I'll look forward to it," Rory replied.

"See ya Lor, thanks for being here."

"I was glad to be. Enjoy your honeymoon."

"Thanks, I will." Chris' tone was wistful as he nodded his head slightly.

He shut the car door as Rory turned on the engine. The car pulled out of the drive. Rory honked the car horn. Chris waved. He watched as the car turned the corner and sped off down the road. He was then alone with the silent night. He looked down once again at his left hand. He recalled the events that had just taken place between him and Lorelai, and he whispered to the stars that shone above, "I do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
